A Human Stays A Human
by Japanese Noodles
Summary: Kagome's class goes on a camping trip....all goes well until a certain wolf on a hunt smells her and decides to poke his nose around the door...now Inuyasha's the hottest guy in the school and he has the hots for her...no way is he gonna let Kouga have he
1. A Successful Hunt

**Chapter 1 A Successful Hunt **

**Well...ahahahaha....this is my first Kouga/Kagome pairing fic...ahahah ;...I rated it R just in case...and yes there WILL be lemons later in the chapters...I just gotta see if I'm up to the task though...by the way...this chaps a bit boring but the next one will be full of excitement**

Chapter 1 A Successful Hunt

"I'm bored" complained Sango as she pushed away her book

"Mmm" replied Kagome as she finished off her poem

"I'm boooored!!!" complained Sango louder seeing Kagome ignoring her

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed

"Okay okay okay, you can go with them" Sango grinned victoriously and hopped off the bunk bed

Kagome watched Sango pull on her skirt and singlet before tying up her hair

"So??? How do I look???" she asked as she twirled around

"Mmmm....great" Kagome muttered as she went back to writing her poem

"Hey, aren't you coming along???" asked Sango as she sat next to Kagome to tie her shoes

"Nah....I still got a lot of homework and assignments to finish off you know" replied Kagome as she burrowed her pale face into her work book

Sango sighed in resignation

"Come on Kagome, its camp!!! There's still another 2 weeks before all this work is due!!! Why don't you put down that pen of yours and have some fun with the others at tonight's disco for once

Kagome shook her head stubbornly

"I can't, mum said I have to get top grades not to mention a perfect score if I want to get a good job and to live a happy future"

"So you're just gonna throw away the happiness and pleasures of being a youth for some lousy future???" asked Sango incredulously

"Uh huh...you got it spot on"

Sango sighed once more

"Well okay....are you REALLY sure???" Kagome nodded her head

"Positive???"

Kagome rolled her eyes and grumbled in irritation

"Yes I am sure I'm REALLY sure"

Sango smiled slyly and bent over to tie her shoes as she spoke out her thoughts

"You know...I heard Inuyasha decided to come to camp this year and he's gonna hang out with his friends tonight at the hall...no sane people on this planet would want to miss this chance to hang out with the most hottest guy in the school..."

Sango sat back up to look at Kagome

Kagome hesitated, she nibbled on her lip for a second just a second though

"I'm staying here and that's that, there is no way you can try to tempt me out of this again, I have made up my mind and it WILL stay like that" she finally answered

Sango school her head at her friend's stubbornness and walked out of the cabin

"Have fun at tonight's disco with Miroku!!!" called Kagome just as Sango disappeared out of the door

She giggled lightly as her friend back tracked her steps to give Kagome a death glare before walking out of the cabin again, not bothering to close the door behind her

Kagome's grin slipped off her face and with a heavy groan she picked up her pen and began to continue her work

Somewhere else...

Kouga licked his lips in satisfaction

He had just killed quite a large moose that had its horns stuck tightly between two branches

His two other most trusted accomplices Ginta and Hakkaku caught a young deer and three old ones left behind from their herd.

Kouga was in a high good mood

There would be enough meat for his tribe for the next two nights

Kouga grinned wolfishly

"Ginta Hakkaku take our killing back to the tribe, I'm off to 'hunt' again"

The two looked at each other with silent suppressed glee.

Whenever Kouga 'hunted' he would either bring back a female wolf or two from other tribes

Whether they were mated or not

Other tribes dare not fight them...in fear of being eliminated off the face of the planet

Those that were already mated served as stress-relievers (obvious hint here)

Those that were not mated were accepted into the tribe and mated with the young free males, thus creating the tribe stronger

It was a very neat system if you ask me

But because of all this stealing Kouga's tribe made enemies, plenty of them, but with enemies they had alliances, in payment for Kouga's tribe not to take any of their females and to drive away the annoying, pesky and nosing humans many desperate tribes agreed to pledge alliance with the tribe.

The two wolves trotted back to the tribe (with some difficulty), dragging the food along as they went.

Kouga sniffed the air again

Ah...the scent was still there, the smell of Jasmine and rose wafted through the air and tickled his nose...so sweet, the innocent smell aroused him greatly

'Definitely feminine' he thought in satisfaction and smirked as he took another sniff

Kouga smiled in content and trotted off, in search of his prey

'She will be mine...'

"Bored bored bored bored bored!!!" grumbled Kagome as she slammed down her work onto the soft bunk bed in defeat

She moaned

"Not ten minutes since Sango left and I'm already whining"

Kagome cursed Sango for trying to tempt her and for telling her Inuyasha was at the night's camp disco.

Still homework is homework and no matter how much she may be to join Sango she must get her work done.

With those thoughts anchored firmly in her head Kagome proceeded to pick up her pen once more and continued to write

Kouga stopped and glared at the small camp below him

"Stupid humans" he growled, but the smell was coming strongly from down there, and he wasn't going back to his tribe empty handed

"If she is a human then I shall leave her alone....if she is a Youkai however..." he licked his muzzle

Decision made, he leaped down the rocky cliff and descended to the small settlement below.

Kagome couldn't concentrate; there was a faint musky smell in the air that reminded her of Inuyasha over and over again.

"Dammit!!! I could have done my homework tomorrow!!! I'm such an idiot!!! I would have had a chance to dance with the hottest guy in the school, but noooo you just HAD to refuse Sango's offer, smart move Kagome Higurashi you royal idiot!!!" Kagome thought furiously as she frowned lightly at the small problem in front of her

"Argh...I can't concentrate" she finally pushed her book and pen away from her in disgust and turned to face the large open window next to her bad, letting the warm summer air to caress her cheeks and neck

She sighed blissfully as the wind ran its cool fingers through the silky hair, she liked her hair and it was her joy

It was naturally jet black with an unusual faint tinge of dark blue in it

She always wore a black sleeveless turtle neck with her black trakkies

It fit well together

She took a hair band from her wrist and tied her hair up to expose more of her creamy skinned neck

Kouga sniffed as he walked towards the girl's cabin

His prey was definitely in there

Kouga crept forward slowly...and walked up to the open door, his claws clicking softly on the wood

His prey was definitely in there....and alone

Kagome continued to stare out to the stars, the smell was getting stronger, she felt drowsy and excited...this smell was drugging her senses

Kagome shook her head in an attempt to clear her head and turned around to grab her work

She stopped...and slowly looked up

**Hehehehe....cackles evilly Muahahaha!!!! I left you guys a cliff hanger!!! Ain't I evil?!?! Muahahaha!!!! Anyways, I know this chap don't have no romance or kisses and all that but there will be in the next chapter!!! And yes, Inuyasha will definitely appear and get in-between those two **

**PLEZ R&R!!! **

**Love ya's all!!! mua**

**With love, Noodles**


	2. Enter Inuyasha

**Chapter 2 Enter Inuyasha...**

**Konnichiwa....hai hai hai hai hai....i know you guys waited FOREVER for this chapter to update.....GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN NE!!!! I have A LOT of homework right now and I'm loaded...T-T**

Spectator Sango P.O.V

Sango stopped in her tracks and stiffened... something kept on nagging at her head... like something big was happening at that very moment

"Kagome...???" she whispered softly to herself

"Nah...it can't be..."

With another hesitant glance behind her Sango continued her way to the Main Hall

Spectator Kagome's P.O.V

Kagome froze as she stared at the sleek brown and grey wolf blocking the cabin doorway

It seemed to glare at her through it's eyes

It's unusual eyes

It's unusual BLUE eyes

IT'S HUGE!!!! GIGANTIC!!!!

Was Kagome's first thought (NO!!!! not THAT huge you hentai!!!)

She nibbled her bottom lip nervously

The creature blocked her only way to escape

Kagome glanced behind her towards the open window

"If I can just get there..." she muttered softly to herself as she slowly inched towards the open window

A loud growl stopped her in her tracks

"Aw...crap..."

Spectator Inuyasha and Friends P.O.V

Inuyasha abruptly stopped his conversation with his best friend Miroku as he turned to sniff the air

Miroku stopped his groping on one of the high school sluts to give him a worried look and a soft "What is it Inuyasha???" before the young teen girl giggled and smothered Miroku with kisses all over his face and neck as she crushed her lithe form against his hard chest

Miroku grinned and lifted the girl onto his lap, wiggling an eyebrow suggestively

The girl gave a small gasp of surprise at his boldness but was cut short as Miroku pressed his lips against hers in a deep and passionate kiss

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the pair of snogging teens and looked away

He didn't care that his best friend was making out with his girlfriend

God knows how many times his taken Miroku's girlfriends to bed with him without his knowledge

Inuyasha grinned as he turned to face the full moon

He was known as the "Master of the Deflowering Batchelor's"

And he was intent on keeping his reputation and title

"Miroku...I suggest you stop groping and snogging Kikyou"

Miroku lifted his blood-red-lipstick covered face despite Kikyou's protests to stare at Inuyasha in puzzlement

"Why...???"

Inuyasha turned around and smiled grimly at his friend

"Because Sango's coming"

"HOLY CRAP!!!"

Kikyou squeaked in distress as Miroku abruptly stood up, causing her to fall off his lap and land on her rump...hard

"Owww..."

She rubbed her sore bum and glared at Miroku as he attempted to rub away the lipstick with the sleeve of his blue shirt

Ah...such a lame attempt

"There....is it better???" he asked Inuyasha worriedly as he turned around

Inuyasha stared at him and burst out laughing while Kikyou gave off a loud high pitched snickering

"Woahahahahaha!!!! Yo-You look like you just- just got sunburned!!!! WOAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"What's so funny???"

Inuyasha and Kikyou abruptly stopped laughing as Sango's voice came up from behind them

"N-n-nothing..." both Inuyasha and Miroku chorused

Sango rested her hands on her hips and glared at the trio

"I repeat, What's so funny...???"

Inuyasha glanced at the back of Miroku's head

"Erm..."

Sango narrowed her eyes and stomped forward

Miroku cringed as she spun him around

Sango grabbed his chin and lifted his face up

Her eyes widened

"What happened to you?!?!"

Miroku winced as he gently took her fingers from his tender chin and wrapping his long fingers around her slender ones before looked at her with sad, puppy eyes

"I forgot to put on sun cream before we went to the bush walk today...and I got sun burnt" he pouted childishly and trembled his bottom lip

Immediately Sango's hard gaze softened

'Ha!!! All the girls fall for my special pout technique!!!' crowed Miroku silently as he smirked at Inuyasha (who was stuffing a fist inside his mouth to stop himself from laughing) over Sango's head

Sango looked at him in worry

"Are you okay???" she asked softly as she pulled a hand from his to caress his cheek gently

"No"

Again, out came the childish pout

"Awww"

Sango wrapped her arms around his chest in a gesture of comfort

Miroku grinned down at her head and winked at Inuyasha who was rolling on the floor in silent laughter

Spectator Kouga P.O.V

Kouga continued to stare at Kagome as he stood slumped against the door frame

She was absolutely stunning

Already he was feeling over-the edge

She is going to be his mate

Whether she's a human or not

Nobody, absolutely NOBODY has aroused as much as she did so quickly

And if she can't be his mate

Then she would make a VERY good stress reliever

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice her slowly moving towards the open window

But when he did it alarmed him greatly

She was trying to leave!!!! HIS future mate!!!

He growled loudly and low in his throat and watched with manly satisfaction as she froze and slowly turned her head to stare at him with fear filled eyes

Good....so she knows whose boss

He felt so desperate to take her now and mark her as his

But he couldn't, not in his true body.

With a growl of irritation he turned and trotted out the door, to hide and turn back to his concealed from

Spectator Kagome P.O.V

Kagome breathed out a huge sigh of relief as the wolf trotted back out the door again

She rubbed her chest in an attempt to calm her thudding heart as she climbed down the ladder from her bunk to the floor

Kagome sat down on Sango's bed and jumped up in fright as it creaked horribly and loudly

"Owww..." she winced as she clutched a large bump on her head

"Stop acting so stupid Kagome, it was just a wolf, it's gone now...there is no need to act hyper"

She sat down rubbing the bump on her head down

Silence...

"Maybe joining Sango and the other's sound's like a good idea"

Kagome bent down on the bed and pulled on her sneakers before rapidly tying up her shoelaces

Grunting slightly as she pulled herself up onto her bed, she grabbed her jumper and pulled the light material over her head and adjusting the snuggle material around her body

Kagome jumped down from the bunk bed and walked towards the doorway quickly, glancing around her nervously

She was almost there when a young man turned around the edge and blocked her way out of the cabin

She looked him up and down

As did he

The stranger had a weird out-of-the-past metal chest plate that covered his upper body and a soft brown strip of cloth kept his black colored forelocks out of his eyes, the rest of his long...way long hair was pulled up into a high pony tail.

Kagome looked a bit lower

The young teen had on...was that a fur SKIRT?!?! Tied around his waist, with a fur belt to hold the SKIRT up, he had on fur armlets and fur leggy things that went up to his knees and funny fur thingies that flowed a bit past his shoulders

Kagome peered behind him and noted the furry (and fluffy, don't forget the fluffy) twitching tail

She stared at his face, noticing the high cheek bones, thin-ish lips and manly looking face...gawd...was he good looking or what???

But BOY does he NEED a shower...

What the hell...???

Why was she checking out a stranger anyway???

She watched as he closed his eyes...before opening them...they were a DEEP blood red color

Kagome gave him a weak sort of smile and turned to run towards the open window

Spectator Kouga P.O.V

Kouga stared at her...getting a proper look at her for the first time

The first thing he noticed was her hair... those beautiful silky locks hanging down...so wonderfully black with an exotic looking dark-ish blue color staining her jet black locks.

His gaze moved down to a pale face with high cheek bones and luscious pale lips, he moved his sight down to her clothes, noting the black tight material wrapped around her body, showing her every curves...and WOAH!!! Check out those BUSTS!!!

He quickly scanned the rest of her clothing, noting the loose fitting black material and white running shoes with black streaks here and there

Kouga moved his gaze back to her pale, long and slender neck...he hungrily stared at it...oh how he wished he could sink his fangs in that tender flesh

Kouga closed his eyes as his Youkai primary instincts washed over him, screaming for release...and this time he didn't fight it

As he opened his eyes again only one thing occupied his mind

To mate...

**NYAHAHAHAHA!!!!! cackles okay....enough of that crap...; neways, I know I know another cliffie....I CAN'T HELP IT!!!! IT'S TURNED INTO A HABIT!!!!! Yeah yeah yeah, go on flame me...BUT ONLY FOR THE CLIFFIE'S!!!! NOT for my chapters!!!!**

**If you don't like you don't read!!!! It's 2:30 am right now....yes kiddies 2:30 AM AM AM AM!!!! And I'm exhausted...I just came back from a trip in Sydney....T-T and yes, I actually took some time to reply to your reviews!!!!**

**To:**

**The Silver Wolf: **Yeah I agree with you...if Sesshy or Inu or Kouga was in my school then I would glomp him right there and then in the hallway

**I Am Me! A.k.a Me: **Wah!!! You ATE me!!! T-T...why would Kagome go with Kouga...??? Yeah....why are you asking me questions...??? I dunno...I guess it's coz you wanna know what happens next....(ish confused now)

**Nikki-Nanyou:** Nice name, no worries I will keep going....thanks for the review

**Lady Caite: **Weeeeeell.....since you DID say please....OKAY!!!!

**GoddessDiana: **Thankee for the tip...but I like to keep the exclamation mark like the way it is great suggestion tho

**Mid-night1212: **Huh??? Since when did I leave you...??? Thanks for the review tho....hehe....I guess I left you there again

**Voice: **...uhm...son...??? Wha-??? I have a SON?!?!Soooo....who's the daddy??? Lol Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Gryffindor At Heart: **Thanks

**The-Freak32: **Ah....I finally have a passionate reviewer...

**Jennifer: **Gomen, I didn't update so "soon" but I did update...right???

**FrustratedPhoenix: **Thanks!!!! I absolutely LOVE long reviews!!! You have made my life brighter already!!!!

**Lyn: **No worries, I will

**Joey: **You really think I should keep going...??? Well then...OKIES!!!

**mT96: **No worries, I will

**Sorcerer Of Darkness: **You seem more evil then me...(points at Darky's name)

**Delnia: **Oh...okay!!! I used your tip!!!! I hope that's what you were trying to tell me!!!

**Takeshi- Chan: ** Maybe I should explain the whole thing to you next time we meet or chat on MSN...

**Fan-Of-Fushigi-Yuugi: **I sometimes REALLY hate you...but other then that THANKEE FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE AND REVIEWING ALL MY STORIES!!!!

**Well...that's it...if you don't see your name on here then don't worry...I'll post a reply to your review next chappie!!!**

**AN: I GOT A HAIR CUT!!!! WAAAH!!!!**

**PLEZ R&R!!!!**

**WIF WUV: Noodles**


	3. Run Run Run

**Chapter 3 Run Run Run…**

**Me baaaaaaaack! Heh ; Anyways, again THANKEE FOR THE REVIEWS! I could die young and happy now T-T, but I would REALLY appreciate long reviews, I absolutely ADORE them!**

**Hmm…what can I say…? GOMEN NASAI FOR NOT UPDATING FOR 5 MONTHS! I'M REALLY SORRY! I did a whole bit of this chapter then my computer shut down on me…so I got frustrated at it (I stayed up till 2:30 just to finish it!) then I left it alone but then I was called to LA for a holiday, then when I came back my dad sold my monitor so I couldn't do anything but now, it's fixed and here I am! **

**I know this is dumb but can you please read and review for "Kiss and Sit?" I really love the fic and I hoped that some of you could read it and give me your opinions…**

Normal P.O.V

Kagome turned and sprinted as fast as she could across the cabin in hopes of hurtling out of the large open window

She panted in relief as she jumped through

Only to scream loudly as two muscular arms wrapped around her waist and she found herself propelled forcibly through the window and out into empty air

Kagome drew in another breath as she prepared to scream again as both she and the stranger began to plummet to the ground

"AAAAA-MMMMFFF!" her eyes widened as a clawed hand clasped around her mouth tightly

Spectator Inuyasha and Friend's P.O.V

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" a scream cut through the still night summer air

Sango froze and quickly pulled out of Miroku's gentle embrace to stare in cold fear at the direction where the scream came from

"Kagome?"

She took a step forward as another scream rang out, only to be cut half way through

"K-KAGOME!"

Sango whipped off her boots and sprinted off to the direction of the girls cabins

Inuyasha stared after her, his limbs not obeying his screaming mind

Kagome…the girl he fell for since junior high was in danger

Kagome….the class nerd, the girl with the small cute face and exotic black and blue hair whom he would sneak peeks to look at when no one was watching was in danger…

'Well then what the fuck are you doing standing there for Inuyasha?' his mind roared as he continued to stare at Sango's retreating

Inuyasha shook his head quickly and sprinted off after Sango, using his Hanyou abilities to outrun her and off to where his sensitive ears told him to run

Spectator Kagome P.O.V

The stranger twisted Kagome around so her head propped on his shoulder as the two plummeted to the ground

"Oomph"

Kagome winced slightly as she landed on the stranger heavily, his body wrapped around hers to protect her from the hard ground

'Maybe this guy isn't so bad after all….perhaps he was just trying to save me?' thought Kagome hopefully as she tried to roll off the young man

Kouga's grip on Kagome tightened and he growled threateningly again as she tried to roll off.

Kagome, once again froze as she stared at his bloody red eyes and sharp claws

"Y-Your not human…are you?" she asked quietly as she continued to goggle at his claws

Kouga stared at her in confusion, his Youkai instincts taking over even his sense of communication

When Kagome said no more he shrugged and picked himself up

Quick as a flash she leapt up, pushed him in a ditch and ran off

Kouga's eyes widened

She was smart!

He grinned and licked his lips

She was a feisty one alright

…and he liked that

One that puts up a fight just proves that they will lead as alpha female

The more they fight the better

Kouga picked himself up…again

In a flash he was after her

"Run as fast as you can my little one…you can run to the gates of heaven and past the last level of hell, you can run to the ends o the earth….but you'll NEVER escape me…."

Kouga laughed and jumped over the log

"Run run run…."

Kagome sobbed as she leapt over logs and ducked under branches

She was such an idiot

She should have ran back to the hall

Adrenaline pumped through her veins and poured into her blood as she continued to run

In the distance she heard a short bark of laughter

Kagome gritted her teeth as she mowed down a patch of grass

Sweat droplets of fear rolled off her and hung in the air

"I'm such an idiot" she sobbed

And she was

Kouga gave a feral grin as he stopped to sniff the air, her scent hung heavily in the air, as did the smell of fear

He yawned and sat down an a dried piece of log

There was plenty of time

"I'll give you 5 minutes little one, then….its game over…."

An involuntary shudder ran through Kagome

**I know….you're probably going "WHAT? WHY'S IT SO SHORT! I DEMAND MORE!" I have a lot of homework right now so I don't have much time to create chapters, but I'll try to update next week or the week after, I just wanted to get this chapter out of my system. Wow…only 670 words…that's the least I've ever done….-.- But the chapter was originally SUPPOSED to be 3000 words…. . **

**RR!**

**Noodles**

**ADIEU!**


	4. Your Mine

**Your Mine**

**Hum…this will be the first time I've ever written kissing scenes and stuff alright? So uh…your welcome to skip the citric part if you'd like…its not much…bet it's a bit of a disappointment for you guys :P But yeah, a bit of mature content…maybe a bit too detailed for comfort..(Should have just said "And then they kissed. The End") anyways, there are NO naked bodies…NO Beds…and NO lemons…yet….:D I can't believe actually updated! It really cool since I haven't updated for uhm….2 months? (Some people got really peeved at me and started flaming me lol, I think that's what got me motivated)**

**Spectator POV**

Inuyasha's claws gouged deep scratches within the ground as he raced across the camp, his eyes and attention fixed some 2 kilometers ahead of him

"Hang in there Kagome!"

**Spectator Kouga's POV**

Kouga cocked his head in interest as his sharp pointy ears picked up a slight disturbance in the shift of wind

Another Youkai approached rapidly

Kouga grinned widely

"My, I didn't know you were THAT attractive. Then…lets cut the time to 3 seconds shall we?"

He stood and stretched, tears sprang to his eyes as he gave an almighty jaw-breaking yawn.

"Hree..."

He extended his fangs

"Whoo…."

He closed his mouth and blinked the salty tears away

"One"

A hurricane tore the clearing into pieces, the only proof he ever visited the unfortunate clearing

**Spectator Kagome POV**

Kagome broke through a small break in the woods and stumbled into a small clearing.

Pined trees with low branches blocked her escape from anywhere, and a small wide stream led off to the right, behind were 2 meter high boulders, slick to an unnatural smoothness

The only way out was the small hole she broke through in her strangled run, and that was back to the monster that awaited her there

There was no escape

It was a dead end

She had nowhere else to run…

She was trapped

She had boxed herself in

**Spectator Kouga's POV**

Kouga easily followed Kagome's trail as he sniffed the air, raising an eyebrow at the trail of broken branches and upturned dirt and stones

He grinned a predatory grin

"Feisty, very feisty"

His hair tingled slightly in a stir of alarm as the other Youkai he sensed earlier speed in dangerously close, too close for comfort.

He snarled angrily, his face contorted in fury at the rude intrusion

"How dare that- creature! Interrupt my-! ARGH!"

Kouga howled his fury and commands to the moon

"**_Let he who dared intrude on this night be ripped and torn, to be thrown to the ravenous outcasts of our pack!"_**

**Spectator Kagome's POV**

Kagome shivered as the howl of a wolf pierced the silence of the dark still forest.

She whimpered softly as the howls of other wolves answered to its brethren.

"Please…somebody…"

She bowed her head, the moonlight shining upon her blue and raven locks, casting shadows across her pale face

"…help me..."

**Spectator Inuyasha's POV**

"Oh god Kagome, please don't be hurt!" Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree as he dashed across the forest's dark floor, ears prickling as an owl hooted loudly

"Shut the fuck up you fucked up shit!" the owl fell to the floor with a thump, its body deftly sliced in two

A wolf howled to the moon, soon followed by more answering calls.

Inuyasha growled loudly and gouged deep scratches within unfortunate trees as he flew passed (as in he's going so fast his feet is barely touching the ground, not the sprouted-wings-and-flew-away kind of flying)

"WHY CAN'T ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP SO I CAN HEAR HER?" Inuyasha stomped on to the forest floor, his face twisting in an unexplainable look of fury

A flock of doves flew out from the dark trees and bumped blindly into some more higher trees, knocking the whole flock unconscious

The call of the wolves stopped abruptly and suddenly the forest was quiet with an eerie silence

Inuyasha's ears prickled and his nose sniffed as his narrow amber eyes glared straight at the approaching wolf Youkai

"I know you are there, what you want"

A wolf Youkai stepped out from the shadows and assessed Inuyasha, his heavily scarred eyes sweeping over Inuyasha's rigid form

Turning, he looked back to his companions

"Its him, he's the one Kouga told us"

The other Youkai's growled deep within their throats, hackles raised in excitement and blood red pupils diluting in blood lust, bushy tails swishing from side to side

Inuyasha watched them through cold eyes

"Are…you trying to delay me?"

The scarred wolf grinned maliciously and stepped forward

"By order of Kouga, chief of our clan you are-"

SPLRGCH

The other wolves howled in fury as Inuyasha removed his bloody claw from the scarred wolf's torso

Blood sprayed across his face and soaked his clothes

Inuyasha disappeared beneath a mass of sharp claws and razor teeth

**Spectator Kagome's POV**

Kagome stood stiffly as the forest went quiet, the only sound her own soft breathing

A twig snapped right behind her

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, too afraid to face the horror behind her

That's when she felt it

A hand slipped around her waist and pulled her against a hard muscled chest covered by a cold metal chest plate while another arm crept around her waist and held her loosely

**Spectator POV (Warning, slight lime and citrus)**

Kouga breathed in deeply as he rested his sharp chin upon Kagome's shoulder, the scent of Rose and Jasmine wafted from her silky hair to tickle his nose coyly

Kagome shivered as the stranger breathed softly across her cheek, his warm breathe spreading across her pale face she let out a shaky breathed and opened her eyes, watching her breathe spread like a foggy mist into the cool night air

Kouga looked at the rosy cheek and licked it slowly, awarded with a surprised gasp from the girl, he smiled and rubbed his cheek against hers, loving the silkiness of her skin against his

Kagome closed her eyes once more hating herself for allowing this stranger to toy with her, but she couldn't move, her legs rooted her to the spot, her muscles loosened as she rested her small nimble hands atop of the strangers forearm

Kouga sniffed and grazed his teeth along Kagome's ear, watching in amusement as goose bumps began to rise on Kagome's neck, he twisted Kagome's head to the side gently and licked a trail from the base of her neck to the edge of her jaw

He pulled away and looked down in growing amusement as Kagome slackened in his hold, her lidded eyes glazed in confusion

Kouga bent his head down and slit the black material that covered Kagome's neck and peeled it down to just above her chest.

A brief smile disappeared as he grazed his canines along Kagome's collarbone before tracing up the tendon in her neck and then stopped at her jaw

Kagome took a deep breath, the sound of her heartbeat pounded in her ears as her finger's tightened around the forearm upon which her hands rested

What the hell? Why wasn't she screaming her head off?

She shook her head lightly, what are these feelings? She had never been kissed before, heck…not even hug…and never one to self-pleasure...why did her stomach feel like it was on fire?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the stranger's snaked one arm up her side to her hair where he tugged on it gently, tilting her head up to come face to face with the 'horror'

She found herself staring into orbs that melted into a blue haze….like the endless depth of the sea...before the stranger closed up the mere inches between them

Kouga dipped his head down, claiming Kagome's lips before she could even utter a squeak of protest.

Warm, soft petal lips twitched against his as he pressed his own lips against them, a soft tickling invaded his throat as Kagome's eyelids fluttered shut, the long lashes brushing lightly against the base of his throat. His eyes slid shut

Kagome's mind spun in full gear. The guy was kissing her! KISSING HER! HE HAD TAKEN HER FIRST KISS! So…why wasn't she gearing up to slap…? She had always daydreamed that it would be Inuyasha who would be the one to kiss her, to sweep her off her feet and kiss her softly while sakura petals floated all around the two of them…who was she kidding anyway? He was a mega playboy and she was just…well….a nerdy girl with average status…

All she wished for, all she hoped for vanished in one simple kiss

A tear slipped from her closed her eyes and slid down to plop silently on Kouga's metal chest plate before finally resting in the softness of his fur….skirt…

The salty smell invaded Kouga's nose as he snapped his eye open in surprise, his gaze traveled down a creamy throat…down past the collarbone in which one still sported a red hue from his administrations…down to where they rested upon two perfect orbs, the pale skin clashing sharply with the black of the ruined turtleneck and jacket

He whistled silently and stared appreciatively at the feast before his eyes

A tongue slipped out of his lips to poke gently between Kagome's loosely closed lips

Another tickling sensation assaulted his throat as Kagome's eyelids fluttered open again

She parted her lips slowly, her mind a blurry haze unaware of her surroundings, her mind clouded by the spell he wove around her mind, body and soul

Kouga's tongue slipped in silently, exploring the small cave of her mouth, sliding over white teeth, poking underneath her own tongue, brushing the roof of her mouth, tickling her as it rubbed against rippled surface near the front of her teeth

Kagome's world disappeared beneath swirling and flicking sensations

Kouga's arms wafted up the sides of her body, traveling up her narrow waist, past her torso, up to her slim neck and back again

Kagome whimpered softly as they skillful fingers expertly massaged the sensitive area behind her ear

Her own lips moved slowly, unsurely as she mimicked Kouga's actions

He growled appreciatively, the base of his throat vibrated

As the two came up for air, he looked into the glazed honeycomb chocolate of her eyes and grinned, his teeth sparkling like the sky's that sparkled in the night sky above them

"Your mine…"

**Sooo….ahem… (Cough) that kissing scene was uhm…a bit boring…and too much detail too…you know what? I've got nothing more to say, except that I'm really sorry to those who waited for so long for this chapter…or…for the lemon…and only given some lame excuse for a kissing scene…please forgive me! Gomen Nasai! Will try to reply to all reviews for chapter 2, 3 and 4! (I can't believe I'm flaming myself…) Anyway, major hiatus coming up for the next chapter, so I guess you'll have to wait for a long time before I finish it…XD**

**Until next time**

**Read and Review!**

**-Japanese Noodles**


End file.
